<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Officer by wiltedrosee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229357">Yes, Officer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee'>wiltedrosee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Roleplay, Table Sex, Timeskip, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If that’s what you liked then he would make sure you got it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daichi x Fem Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1 for the girls and chapter 2 for the guys!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If that’s what you liked then he would make sure you got it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Daichi had been dating for about a year now. Your relationship was perfect. He was always so attentive and caring but there was one place where a bit of versatility was lacking. The bedroom.</p><p>The two of you had sex about 4 or 5 times a month on average but there was nothing really special about it. It never lasted very long and got boring over time. But since he was so confident you never really said anything about it. That is, until a movie sparked a question.</p><p>There was a heated scene where the officer pressed the criminal he had detained against the wall, breathing heavily against her nape.</p><p>“That’s hot” you moaned under your breath</p><p>An excited look formed on his face as he turned to look at you.</p><p>“Do you enjoy that kind of thing Y/N? Like actually?”</p><p>You nodded, not taking your eyes off the TV. He stared at you for a moment before looking away. If that’s what you liked then he would make sure you got it.</p><p> </p><p>The next evening you sat alone in the kitchen writing up a grocery list when Daichi burst into the door. Without even saying hello, he snatched you up and pressed his lips against yours.</p><p>He was so eager that he didn’t even remove his mask when he kissed you but you could still feel the warmth from his lips and the longer you kissed you swore you could taste the fading flavor of pork buns.</p><p>“Did you stop by Old Man Ukai’s shop?”</p><p>“You’re not allowed to ask any questions” he yelled, locking a pair of handcuffs around your wrists.</p><p>At first you were confused until you realized that this was his own little way of implementing role-play. Straight and to the point, you liked that.</p><p>“Before I am taken into custody, may I-”</p><p>“Shutup criminal. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of-”</p><p>“The court of?”</p><p>“The court of my cock”</p><p>He pressed into the middle of your back, bending you over the table and pulling up your dress. The coolness of his baton made you jerk as he slid it up and down your creases. SMACK! Small drops of arousal landed on your ass with each spank.</p><p>Your legs squeezed shut at the stinging of your pussy as he spanked you. His hands tightly gripped your thighs, forcing them apart so you could take his punishment.</p><p>“Daichi please fuck me”</p><p>“That’s Officer Daichi to you” he said, giving you another slap. “But since you said please, I’ll reward you.”</p><p>The musky smell that accumulated during his work hours filled your nose. You just couldn’t get enough. Taking one more whiff, you found yourself being pulled on top of him.</p><p> His head teased your opening, begging to be let in. You lowered your hips down onto him until he was fully engulfed by your pussy. His baton rubbed across your ass cheeks, threatening to strike them if you slowed down.</p><p>You placed your cuffed hands on his chest trying to maintain your balance as you rode him. You could feel the hard ridges of his abs beneath your sweaty fingers.</p><p>He thrust harshly up into you, just barely grazing your cervix. The skin on his lip began to bleed as he bit into it, trying to hold himself back. </p><p>His veiny hands yanked you up by your hips, making his cock slap his stomach. If he didn’t pull you off he was going to cum, and he wanted this to last just a little bit longer.</p><p>The feeling died down only a little before he was back inside of you, pounding harder than before. You could feel his muscles tightening under yours as you came.</p><p>Without hesitation you slid down between his legs and took him into your mouth. He let out small whimpers as his cock clashed with the back of your throat.</p><p>He gripped the back of your head, pushing your head down as he shot his load down your throat. You rested there, not moving until you were sure you swallowed every drop of him.</p><p>“You’re such a good girl” he groaned with half-lidded eyes, kissing you on your wet lips.</p><p>“Oh is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah but it really is a shame. You’re all filthy now” he whispered, wiping the saliva off the corner of your mouth. “Let’s go take a shower now.”</p><p>“Yes Officer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daichi x Male Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If that’s what you liked then he would make sure you got it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Daichi had been dating for about a year now. Your relationship was perfect. He was always so attentive and caring but there was one place where a bit of versatility was lacking. The bedroom.</p><p>The two of you had sex about 4 or 5 times a month on average but there was nothing really special about it. It never lasted very long and got boring over time. But since he was so confident you never really said anything about it. That is, until a movie sparked a question.</p><p>There was a heated scene where an officer pressed the criminal he had detained against the wall, breathing heavily against his nape. The sexual tension between the two was unreal. </p><p>“That’s hot” you moaned under your breath</p><p>An excited look formed on his face as he turned to look at you.</p><p>“Do you enjoy that kind of thing Y/N? Like actually?”</p><p>You nodded, not taking your eyes off the TV. He stared at you for a moment before looking away. If that’s what you liked then he would make sure you got it.</p><p> </p><p>The next evening you sat alone in the kitchen writing up a grocery list when Daichi burst into the door. Without even saying hello, he snatched you up and pressed his lips against yours.</p><p>He was so eager that he didn’t even remove his mask when he kissed you but you could still feel the warmth from his lips and the longer you kissed you swore you could taste the fading flavor of pork buns.</p><p>“Did you stop by Old Man Ukai’s shop?”</p><p>“You’re not allowed to ask any questions” he yelled, locking a pair of handcuffs around your wrists.</p><p>At first you were confused until you realized that this was his own little way of implementing role-play. Straight and to the point, you liked that.</p><p>“Before I am taken into custody, may I-”</p><p>“Shutup criminal. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of-”</p><p>“The court of?”</p><p>“The court of my cock”</p><p>He pressed into the middle of your back, bending you over the table and pulling down your pants. The coolness of his baton made you jerk as he slid it up and down your spine. SMACK! Bright red marks made themselves known on your back.</p><p>Your legs squeezed shut at the stinging as he spanked you. His hands tightly gripped your thighs, forcing them apart so you could take his punishment.</p><p>“Daichi please fuck me”</p><p>“That’s Officer Daichi to you” he said, giving you another slap. “But since you said please, I’ll reward you.”</p><p>The musky smell that accumulated during his work hours filled your nose. You just couldn’t get enough. Taking one more whiff, you found yourself being pulled on top of him.</p><p>His head teased your opening, begging to be let in. You lowered your hips down onto him until he was fully engulfed by you. His baton rubbed across your ass cheeks, threatening to strike them if you slowed down.</p><p>You placed your cuffed hands on his chest trying to maintain your balance as you rode him. You could feel the hard ridges of his abs beneath your sweaty fingers.</p><p>He thrust harshly up into you, making you feel him in your stomach. The skin on his lip began to bleed as he bit into it, trying to hold himself back.</p><p>His veiny hands yanked you up by your hips, making his cock slap yours on the way out. If he didn’t pull you off he was going to cum, and he wanted this to last just a little bit longer.</p><p>The feeling died down only a little before he was back inside of your hole, pounding harder than before. You could feel his muscles tightening under yours as you came.</p><p>Without hesitation you slid down between his legs and took him into your mouth. He let out small whimpers as his cock clashed with the back of your throat.</p><p>He gripped the back of your head, pushing your head down as he shot his load down your throat. You rested there, not moving until you were sure you swallowed every drop of him.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy” he groaned with half-lidded eyes, kissing you on your wet lips.</p><p>“Oh is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah but it really is a shame. You’re all filthy now” he whispered, wiping the saliva off the corner of your mouth. “Let’s go take a shower now.”</p><p>“Yes Officer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this you should definitely check out my other works, it would mean a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>